Lee Williams Family/Transcript
Reliving Line of Credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny, for the first time, a pregnant mum calls for Stella's help. Judy: I can't stand it anymore! Announcer:With the Boys run rings around her Submission Reel Stella:Im Back in London but this time I'm In Basildon and I'm ready to look at the family Judy:Hi We are the Lee Williams Family,Im Judy Adam:Hi I'm Adam and we have 3 Children,Elisa is 5 shes having a party coming up Donate and Jared whos 4,Im Officer at the Airport I work Mondays to Fridays Judy: I'm a stay at home mum. Arrival Obeservation Begins Stella:Its Late Morning and Mum needs to get some Stuff for Elisa's Birthday Party and shes invited her Sister to do some shopping Aunt Sandy:Ill Get the present and you get the stuff Judy:Boys we gonna go and get something for your sisters birthday its coming up soon Jared:NO YOU GET IT ONLINE Judy:Boys it getting close to the party so you are coming with me and your Aunt Donate: Fuck You Stella:Once we got to the shopping centre the boys are running wild Judy:We are getting some food and then we will go to the post office Boys run around Iceland Judy:This Is Busy and you will Get Hurt The Post Office Flipped out African woman and child Judy:Hey you do not put a middle Finger in Public,Young Man,You Lost Your Mickey Mouse Activity Book Stella:I Cant believe what ive just seen,A 4 year old put the member of the public the Finger Stella:After we been to the post office the boys wanted McDonald's but Mum told them they are having Subway Judy:No We are not having McDonalds I'm having a baby soon so we are having Subway Jared: Fuck Subway Donate:WE WANT MCDONALLLLDDDDDDDSSSSSS Naptime Stella:After we got back Mum decide to take the Boys down for a Nap but they wanted to watch Top Wing Judy:Turn the TV off Jared:WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGGGGGGGGGG Judy:No Sorry they have to be turned off Jared:NO WE GOT FIREMAN SAM,JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES TO WATCH Judy:No go upstairs and be in your room and have a nap with no TV Minutes Later Puts PJ Masks:Time to Be a Hero in his DVD Player,Turns the TV On and start watching it Judy:No Turn off PJ Masks,you need to be back in bed and lie down,IM NOT PLAYING ANY GAMES Observation Continues Stella:Later on Elisa Come Home from School Elisa:Hi Stella:Whats your Name? Elisa:Elisa Stella:Im Stella Please to Meet you Stella:Whist I'm greeting Elisa,The Boys put Porn Pictures of Disney Princess on Elisas iPad and minutes Later Elisa: MUM, SOMEONE PUT PORN PICTURES OF DISNEY PRINCESS ON MY IPAD! Judy:Im taking care of this problem,BOYS YOU DO NOT EVER TAKE YOUR SISTERS IPAD,JARED YOU LOST YOUR SWIFT PLUSH AND DONATE YOU LOST YOUR CARS COLORING BOOK Donate:Thats Jared's Idea Judy:I DONT CARE WHO IDEA IT IS Dinnertime Stella:Whist Mum is making Dinner,Dad come home from work Adam:Hi Stella:Nice to meet you Jared:Im Not eating Cheese pie Judy:Im Sorry its my final Choice Donate:Yuck Peas Judy:Its Good for You Adam:Hey Listen to Mummy Elisa:Im Finshed Judy:Good Girl Bedtime Jared and Donate:NO SLEEP TIME I WANT TO WATCH TOP WINNGGGGGGG Adam:No Boys its Bedtime is wearing her Disney Princess Nightdress Holding a Pinkie Pie Plush Judy:What story do you want to read Elisa:Snow White Jared:NO IF YOU DONT LET US WATCH TOP WING AND THEN WE WILL WATCH IT Adam:No Minutes Later Stella:Later the Boys are watching TV in their room Boys are watching Top Wing on TV Parents Meeting Stella:You have a Daughter whos obsessed with Princess Stuff and your Boys are Obsessed with Top Wing,Mickey Mouse and other Boys Stuff lets talk about their TV in their Bedroom Televisions should not ever be in a child's bedroom; it interferes with their sleep and way to distracting Teaching Begins House Rules Reward Chart Naughty Corner Stella:When Elisa is watching Tangled the Series but the Boys want to watch Fireman Sam Jared:I WANNA WATCH FIREMAN SAM Elisa:No I'm watching Tangled the Series Donate:SO HAND ME THE REMOTE throws a remote at Elisa Judy:You Know throwing a remote is dangerous so you head to the naughty corner and you lost your Fireman Sam Movie Elisa:Im Ok I'm not hurt Boys escape and went to their bedroom and watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Great Clubhouse Hunt on TV Judy:No Boys we are not watching Mickey Mouse now you boys needs to stay in time out takes Donates Swift Plush and Jareds Lighting Mcqueen Diecast toy Boys Escape again to play outside Judy:No You need to finish your discipline first Puts them back in the Naughty corner and then she takes one of the Boys My Friends Tigger and Pooh DVDs Jared:WE WANT POOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stella:10 Minutes Later the boys finally gave up Judy:You Been placed here for not listening to me what you both need to say because that Behaviour is made me cros Donate/Jared:Sorry Judy:Thank You Baby Log Coming Up on Supernanny Announcer:Coming Up,Mum is getting along with the kids and then Elisas Birthday ended up in Tears Mummy and Me Time Elisas 6th Birthday Stella:The Next Day When Elisa Turn 6 She is having a Swim party with a The Little Mermaid Theme at the Lecture Centre with her friends from school and Netball Club is seen wearing a Rapunzel Swimming Costume and My Little Pony Sandals Judy:Stay with me boys Elisa:Hazel,Dori,Alyssa,Ruby,Lauren,Sarah and Emily I knew you will come Stella:The Boys feel kind of left out but we don't care. Judy:We got a surprise for her we got Ariel coming in Ruby:Why you didn't invite your brothers Elisa: It is a Girls only event Minutes Later is wearing her Disney princess Ariel Dressing Gown and her friends are in Frozen, Minnie Mouse, My Little Pony Dressing Gowns enter the Canteen and see The Little Mermaid Decorations Little Mermaid Soundtrack is playing in the Background The Table Theres Prince Eric's Fish Finger Sandwiches, Ariel's Glitter Blue Ocean Jelly, Flounder's Blue and Yellow Popcorn, Sebastian's Carnival Fruit Salad, Bubblegum Blue Covered Apples, Pineapple Pizzas, Orange Boats, Ariel Cupcakes and The Little Mermaid Birthday Cake The Ice Cream Table there's Bubble-gum, Strawberry, Vanilla,Chocolate, Rocky Road, Mint, Salted Caramel the favor Station, we see jars full of crunchy Mermaid frappuccino slime, mermaid cotton candy, little mermaid favor kits, mermaid soap favors, bubbles, play doh, a variety of mermaid slime, seafoam slime, triton's kingdom slime, lip balm, mermaid kisses bath bombs, mermaid soap fins, mermaid whipped body butter, mermaid sugar scrub Stella:Its time for Elisa to Open her Presents Gives Elisa a Disney Princess Gift Bag to reveal a jar of Unicorn birthday cake slime and DC Superhero Girls Harley Quinn Doll Elisa:Harley Quinn Doll Gives Elisa a Red Minnie Mouse Shopper Bag Elisa:Wow Inside out on DVD,Monster High Draculara Doll, mermaid leggings and Gift Card to Symths and Disney Princess Shower Gel Thanks Dori I always wanted that Gives Elisa a Disney Princess Shopper Bag Elisa:Wow Pinkie Pie Plush, mermaid tail blanket, Ariel Pop Vinyl and Ariel Shirt and Light up Mickey Ears, Thanks Emily Gives Elisa A Present Wrapped in Minnie Mouse Wrapping Paper Elisa:WOW my very own Rapunzel Wand,i have always wanted that for a long time Gives Elisa a Present Wrapped in Disney Princess Wrapping Paper Elisa:Cool Ariel IPad Case and a mermaid tail of my own Gives Elisa a Olaf Gift Bag Elisa:I Got Minnie Mouse plush some Frozen badges and Little Mermaid Book and some birthday cake ice cream slime, a claire's Accessories Gift Card Stella:And Minutes Later Donate changed the music to Explicit OMD Song Changed from Part of your World By Jodi Benson to Kiss Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Bang By Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark as Elisa Stopped opening a Present from her Grandad for a Minute Guests Mother 1:Hold on who changed the music Stella:Im gonna go over here to see whats going on Judy:Hold on I blocked that from the playlist Stella:Thats when the fireworks went over the place Elisa:Mummy who Changed the Music Donate:(Singing)Tick Tick Tick, Tock Tock Tock,Mr Hyde and Dr Spock, Fuck you and your theory,Nothing you do can get near me Judy:DONATE look at me when I am speaking to you. When mommy is talking to you, I need you to listen,do you understand? YOU DO NOT EVER CHANGE THE MUSIC, that is a no-no. Elisa: Hey, I thought this was an all-girls' party! You are not invited! No boys allowed! Puts the Little Mermaid Soundtrack Back on Judy: YOU look at me when I am talking to you. STAY HERE ON THIS BENCH YOU LOST YOUR ROD PLUSH puts cherry bombs in Elisa's Birthday Cake (Judy quickly gets rid of the cherry bomb) Elisa:Thanks Grandad a SongBird Serenade Plush she looks awesome Judy:Alright it is time for Elisa's Birthday Surprise now Elisa:I Love My Birthday Surprise Judy: Elisa, Your Aunt is going to give you a clue for your Surprise Julia Is Holding a Snow White Tutu Aunt Julia: Any Guess what your clue is Elisa:Disneyland? Judy:Not going to Disneyland we are seeing a show,Just me,You,Your Aunt and Nan are taking you to see Judy/Aunt Julia/Nanny Mel:DISNEY ON ICE Screams with Excitement Nanny Mel:We kept it a secret since Christmas,We are going to the evening show Elisa: Yay!!!! Changed the music to The Top Wing Theme song Judy:JARED YOU DO NOT EVER CHANGE THE MUSIC GO AND SIT ON THE BENCH (Judy takes Jared by the hand and puts him on the naughty bench) Julia Puts The Little Mermaid Music Back On Jared: (while on the bench) ELISA SAY fuck Elisa:Mum Jared told me to say the F Word Judy:Stay on this Bench for much longer you lost your Toy Story Sticker Book Jared: I could kill you any moment, you cow!!! Elisa:Julia, one of my friends Alyssa got one but in Princess and The Frog Aunt Julia: I Know you got a pretty dress to wear and got this bow to match and your Red Sparkle Shoes Donate: (still on the bench) Elisa is a Stupid slut Ruby's Mum: Now I'm Started to get worried about My Daughter to repeat the bad words (We see a dead rat in the swimming pool, the girls start screaming) Party Aftermath Stella:Once we got home Judy is telling the boys off Judy: (gets down literally to Jared and Donate's level and makes eye contact with them) Look at me, I do not LIKE THIS BEHAVIOR, look at me when I am talking to you Donate: OH well Judy: The way you have been BEHAVING TODAY IS VERY RUDE AND NOT BEING NICE, it's HER SPECIAL DAY SO YOU TWO NEED TO BE IN THE NAUGHTY CORNER FOR 4 MINUTES AND...Poo! (She realizes that she smells something terrible) What is that awful smell? Did you mess yourself again? Judy: AFTER 4 MINUTES IS UP I WANT YOU TO WRITE ME A 400 WORD ESSAY on better choices you will make next time AND WRITE YOUR SISTER A SORRY LETTER. Jared: We can't count to 400. We don't know how to write essay. Essay said "Fuck You Elisa so suck my fucking balls, you little slut. [Donate's Essay Said "Go to fucking Hell Disney Princess Fans, Elisa that includes you, slutty whore. We were feeling left out because the stupid birthday party was for stupid, yucky, icky, gross and slimy girls! [Jared's Sorry Letter said "Rot in Hell you slutty Freak. Sorry that I'm not sorry that you had to get your dumb girly birthday party ruined because you are a stupid crybaby. [Donate's Sorry Letter Said "Screw You, Elisa. I am sorry that I am not sorry for ruining your stupid, yucky sissy girly birthday party. [We see Elisa Crying in Bed Elisa:I Just wanted one prefect Birthday and then they ruined it Judy: I am sorry for what happened. Elisa:Yeah,If the boys haven't crashed my party, none of that would've happen Stella:Boys that's not nice so start again,The way you treated Elisa and her Friends,Its not Nice and its very Rude,You Both Lost one of your toys Donate: I don't care what you say, Smella! Takes the Boys Thunder hollow playset away Judy:I DONT LIKE THIS BEHAVIOR BOYS,ITS HER SPECIAL DAY, WHY YOU RUIN IT FOR FUN Donate:All we want is Top Wing Judy:Shame on You Boys for ruined her day and now she's crying,Thanks To You Jared: She deserves it anyway, she is a crybaby!!! Judy: I HAVE JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BRATTY BEHAVIOR,BOYS THAT FUCKING ESSAY AND SORRY LETTERS ARE NOT FUCKING GOOD I FUCKING HATE YOU BOYS, NOW YOU HAVE TO RESTART THAT FUCKING ESSAY ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! Donate: That's just what she gets for being a crybaby anyway. Takes the Boys IPads Away Judy: Your father will talk to you about this when he gets home. Donate: FUCK YOU MOM!!!!!!!!!! stabs Judy in the stomach Birthing Bed head crowns screams Stella: It is a girl faints Teaching Continues Family Test Run Stella Leaves for Few Days Parents Evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcement Stella’s time is up Family Update Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties